


Midnight Rendezvous

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's friend Sam takes him to the New Club Silver Moonlight.  Steve, on the other hand, wanted to stay home. Will this night end up being a waste of time or will something wonderful end up happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You need this?" Sam told him.

Steve had worked hard Hydra Production, he was an artist there. Steve didn't mind the work, but he knew he would have to find a better place to work. Hydra was working him hard and didn't give him many breaks. This was one of the rare night off he got. They were waiting in line at Silver Moonlight. There were like five people in front of them, which wasn't as many a few moments later. Steve was sure they would be waiting for a while. After all, Steve wasn't much to look at.  He was a small young man  mostly overlooked by others for the most part. The bouncer looked at them for a few moments His gazed stayed on Sam for a few moments then necessary. He waved them into the club.

Sam and Steve walked into the club. The music got louder as they went in further.  They made their way to the bar.   Sam leaned against the bar and got the bartender's and ordered a beer for them. Every now again Steve's eyes wandered around the room. Steve's eyes met a young man's gaze from across the room. From where Steve stood the guy was hot. Heat rose to Steve's cheeks. He adverted his eyes from the guy's, he took a drink from his beer. Steve then felt his cock twitch in his pants. It was going to get uncomfortable for a little while. Time passed by. Steve felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Sam looking at him. Sam leaned closer so Steve would be able to hear what he was saying.

"Dude, I am going to go mingle, will you be okay on your own?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, go have fun. I can call or text you if things change." Steve replied.

Sam nodded his head and then he headed out to the dance floor.  A few moments passed by, Steve felt someone next to him. He hoped it would be the man who had made eye contact with him. For some reason, that man had awakened something inside of Steve.

"Hello can I buy you a drink?" the voice said by his ear. Steve could feel his breath when he talked.

Steve couldn't say anything so he just nodded his head. The man caught the bartender's eye who nodded at him. They stood there until two shot glasses were placed in front of them. Steve looked at him. Steve noticed his eyes. His eyes were ones he could lose himself in.  Another twitched in his pants brought him back from gazing into the man's eyes.

"Name's Bucky."

"Steve, nice to meet you."

"Ready?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded his head. They picked up the glass and drank. The liquid made his belly warm after a few moments.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Bucky asked.

"Sure," Steve said.

For some reason, he doesn't know why, but he felt safe with Bucky. Steve knew if there was something wrong then his gut feeling would kick in, which it isn't.  Bucky grabbed his hand and lead them across the club floor. Steve let himself be pulled.  Steve noticed Bucky opened the door which was marked with Employee Only Beyond this point. Seriously he thought they we going to go outside to talk or to a quieter room. It was a few moments and a flight of stairs later did they enter a room which looked like an apartment.

"Where are we?" Steve asked.

"My office," Bucky said as he looked at him.

Steve knew if he didn't relieve himself soon then he would be uncomfortable for the rest of the night. The image of making love to Bucky entered his mind in thinking that his pants got tighter.  Hold on...he had only know Bucky for a few minutes and he was already falling in love with him. He knew he was a goner the moment their eyes met.

"This is a nice office it looks more like an apartment," Steve commented as his eyes fell on the bulged in Bucky's pants. They were both wanting this, but they hardly knew one another.

"It's both," Bucky admitted. It felt a bit warmer in the room.

"That's cool, so what do you want to do now?" Steve huskily asked.

"I want to bury myself deep within you," Bucky told him.

With those words, Steve stood there uncomfortably. Bucky sees this and he kneeled in front of Steve and undid his pants. Steve's erection stood up. Bucky took Steve's cock in his hand and massaged it slowly. Steve let out of moan of pleasure. Bucky has a smile on his face. Bucky then kissed the tip of the cock.

"Bucky," Steve started but didn't finish because it was then Bucky took Steve into his mouth. 

Bucky's head bobbed back and forth as he sucked like he was eating a lollipop. Every now and again Bucky would take the full length into his mouth.  It wasn't long before Bucky had Steve cock fully in his mouth; deep throat was what he was doing to Steve. It felt like an eternity, but it was only a few minutes when Steve's cum was going down his throat. Bucky looked up  at Steve.

"Thank you, now it's my turn to return the favor," Steve told Bucky before he could say anything. 

"You're welcome," Bucky said as he nodded his head.

"Where would you like me?"

"Bedroom."

Steve took off his clothes, he stood there naked in front of Bucky. He wasn't ashamed of his body. Bucky noticed this, he then did the same. He led Steve to his bedroom.

"On the bed, face up. Legs spread." Steve said.

He watched Bucky did as he said. Bucky was beautiful. Steve had no idea what he did to deserve someone like Bucky. All he knew was, he wasn't going to let Bucky go.

"Ready for you," Bucky said.

Steve made his way to Bucky. He got on the bed in between Bucky legs. Then he leaned over a started to kiss Bucky starting at his head. Steve slowly kissed him. Steve teased Bucky by kissing the inside of his thighs for a bit. He moved on after a few moments. Steve turned his attention to Bucky's cock. Steve massages Bucky's balls as he sucked on Bucky's cock. Bucky leads out a moan  of pleasure. Steve wanted Bucky inside of him.  Steve was going to get what he wanted. Steve position himself so he could bury Bucky deep within himself.

Steve took it slowly. He had used his spit as lube for Bucky's cock. Steve felt Bucky stretching him. Bucky didn't move. Steve and Bucky looked at one another. Every once in awhile Bucky's cock pulsed which made Steve moan. Once Steve had Bucky fully in he started to move up and down slowly at first. Then after a few moments, they developed a rhythm.  They both yelled each other name as came at the same time. Steve cum went all over Bucky's chest area. Bucky's cum was buried deep within Steve's ass. Steve then collapsed onto Bucky's chest with Bucky still inside of him.

"That was amazing," Bucky said.

"I am glad you like it," Steve replied as Bucky moved kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke up to a phone vibration. It took him a few minutes to remember what had happened the night before. He looked around and noticed the apartment was empty. He wasn't sure of Bucky at the time, but right now he needed to get out of there. He had never done something like this before. He wasn't someone who does one night stands, but he had done exactly that. It would be considered a one night stand if he left Bucky's place right now. Steve was unsure of what to do. In the next moment, his decision was made.

  
The door opened to reveal Bucky who stood there with a bag of food in his hand.

 

"I was afraid you were going to be gone when I got back from getting us breakfast."

 

"I was close to leaving," Steve admitted.

Steve didn't want to start a relationship on a lie if this did end up becoming a relationship which he highly doubts. Bucky probably already had a boyfriend. He wasn't about to take someone's else boyfriend or be a rebound person. It wasn't like him and he wasn't about to bend his rules for anyone.

  
"You can go if you want." Bucky quietly said, as he moved over and set the bag of breakfast on the counter.

  
There was a buzzing sound which meant Steve's cell phone was getting a call or he had gotten a text. Steve picked up his phone and looked at the text message. It was a moment later he rushed out the door without a word to Bucky.

  
Bucky opened the bag and got out a breakfast burrito to eat and then he put the bag in the refrigerator. He would eat the other one later. Bucky's mind was on Steve, he wondered if everything was okay. He hoped so, he did want to see what happened to them. He wanted to know if last night would go further or if it was it really only a one night stand.


End file.
